


Joshua Kimmich Is A Virgin

by abiteofzlatan



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiteofzlatan/pseuds/abiteofzlatan
Summary: XXX是个处系列【】第二部鸡哥是个处前作是毫无半点联系的 麻辣烫是个处都是假的 灵感来自于我的胡言乱语





	1. 基米希不会说他的最爱是热可可

基米希是个处男，因为他认定自己是能继承叔叔的衣钵称霸慕尼黑的男人，如果你不识相硬要问这两者有什么因果关系，基米希也许会告诉你他忙着称霸慕尼黑没时间谈恋爱，但更大的概率是他会举起拳头用眼神让你闭嘴，然后他身边本来懒懒散散或站着或坐着或抱在一起的一众小弟们会突然聚集过来一边拉手拍胸抱大腿一边嘴里叫着“鸡哥，算了算了”。

  


说起这些小弟，其实是基米希从他叔叔诺伊尔那里“继承”来的，大部分年纪比他还长上几岁。  
事情还要从三个月前说起，当时基米希从斯图加特来投奔自己几年没见的叔叔，上一次见面的时候他问叔叔在慕尼黑做什么工作，对方神神秘秘地告诉他“黑社会，小子你可别说出去。”于是基米希毕业后一时找不到工作，就想着来诺伊尔手下当个小弟，就自己这二踢脚一样的暴脾气不管怎么样也得有人罩着。  
基米希出了慕尼黑火车站，一眼就看到了来接自己的叔叔.......的头。其实诺伊尔和另一个看着可能是他打手的人都穿着一身黑站得很远，只是个子太高前面再多人挤着也挡不住他俩鹤立鸡群的大脑袋。基米希从人缝里钻过去，很快就站到了诺伊尔面前。  
“几年不见你又长高了。”  
在听到这个声音前，诺伊尔平视着前方完全没注意到已经站在自己眼皮底下的基米希。

  


后来，基米希才知道这天一起来接自己的人叫胡梅尔斯，基米希觉得胡梅尔斯这人看着人高马大但其实很细心，比如他的口袋里还会随时放着巧克力，一定是怕打架前谁肚子饿了用巧克力给补一补，让兄弟们横扫饥饿，做回自己，虽然基米希也有些疑惑，平时也就光看胡梅尔斯自己吃了，大概是个子高的人容易低血糖吧。  
基米希到慕尼黑这三个月其实根本还没干什么，一开始是诺伊尔和手下的人休假的时候轮番带他去玩，玩的内容大同小异，无非是吃大肘子吃大香肠喝啤酒，但基米希喝不惯啤酒，总觉得像在喝马尿，当然不是说他喝过马尿，只是基米希觉得马尿也只能这么难喝了。所以基本上每次出去玩他都在旁边喝牛奶，有一次老板还用一升的啤酒杯给他装了牛奶，递给他的时候还说了句“小孩子多补钙长得高”。  
吃吃喝喝好几个礼拜之后基米希实在受不了了，感觉再喝下去自己都要闲出乳糖不耐受，他非要诺伊尔给自己找点事看，诺伊尔和手下几个人一合计，对他说：“我们觉得你的面相看着也算是个可造之材”。  
基米希没觉着自己的面相有什么特别，但能有事情干他就满足了。隔天晚上团队里另一个叫蒂亚戈的人给了他一套黑西装，告诉他“明天有活干，你先穿我的”顺便还端来一杯刚泡好的热可可让他早点睡，上面还飘着半融化的棉花糖。  
基米希瞬间觉得，圣诞节和生日同时降临了。


	2. 努力工作的收获不止是热可可

第二天一早，基米希是被住他隔壁房间的布兰特摇醒的，因为前一晚过于兴奋光荣地失眠了，闹钟都叫不醒他，基米希睡眼惺忪地靠着布兰特软乎乎的肩膀差点又要闭上眼睛，被路过门口的哈弗茨像拎小猫一样扯着后领拉进浴室，“快点冲个澡，他们说20分钟后就要准备出发”。基米希一下子清醒过来今天是个大日子，但还是忍不住想抱怨下哈弗茨这孩子动作太粗鲁，可他从浴室探头出来一看，原本在他房间里的两个人都走了。  
等基米希洗漱完到了楼下集合的地方，大部分人都已经等着了，他走到诺伊尔身边正准备问他今天具体要做什么，是要拆了城东的赌场还是砸了城西的酒庄，就看到人模狗样的【划掉】胡梅尔斯穿着一套和大家都不太一样看着就挺贵的休闲西装下来了，基米希脑子里第一个念头是大概最近超市的发胶打折了。  
基米希叮嘱诺伊尔的吩咐上了蒂亚戈的车，蒂亚戈从后视镜里看了他一眼，“今天的活很简单，只是要保护一个鲁尔区的煤老板，你跟着我就行”，说着递给他一副墨镜，“待会下了车戴上，不然人家以为我们雇佣童工”。放在平时基米希早就马上反驳了，但是此刻他的思绪已经飞到了煤老板和黑社会的肮脏交易血雨腥风上。

  


蒂亚戈说的没错，这天的工作确实没有什么激动人心的内容，就是一群穿着黑西装的人护送着煤老板进进出出，基米希完全感受不到作为黑社会的“血雨腥风”，自己更像是维持秩序的协警。唯一令他吃惊的是煤老板本人，他脑补了一个大腹便便脑满肠肥大金链子戴半斤的中年半秃男子，结果煤老板看着年纪不过三十左右，一副青年才俊的模样，后来才知道他家族是做煤矿起家，但到了他这一代已经开始开科技公司研究清洁能源之类的了，只是大家出于习惯或者说一点仇富心态还是称呼他为煤老板。  
一天工作结束之后有人提议去餐厅庆祝一下，据说这位煤老板出手相当大方，对他们的工作也很满意还叫了诺伊尔去商谈下一步的计划，基米希的脑子里又忍不住自动播放了黑社会为钱和义气剑走偏锋出生入死的黑白电影画面。 因为第二天没有预定的工作计划，除了基米希和还不到饮酒年龄的哈弗茨其他人都喝了酒。基米希今天也没有选择喝牛奶，而是点了超大杯热可可奖励自己站了一天的身体。酒足饭饱之后大家请了代驾准备回去，基米希就打算开车去之前的会所把叔叔接回住处，顺便在回去路上问问他后续的计划。

发动汽车之前基米希给诺伊尔接连打了几个电话，第三次快要自动切断时才被接了起来，“怎么了？”  
诺伊尔的声音听着有点气喘吁吁，基米希一下子紧张起来，脑内全是诺伊尔枪林弹雨中旋转翻腾满头大汗甚至很可能挂了彩的样子，“出什么事了，我马上去支援你。”  
电话那头沉默了五秒钟“没......没事，一切都好，你们回去了吗？”  
“哦，那就好，”基米希不想承认自己其实有点失望，“他们刚回去了，你要是结束了我开车去接你吧。”  
“不用，你也回去吧，这边，嗯，这边还要一会。”诺伊尔清了清嗓子，“我自己有办法回去的。”

  


基米希挂了电话，将汽车开出了停车场，这才想起自己对慕尼黑的街道并不熟悉，只能凭残留的一点印象往回开，不出所料地，他迷路了，只能靠边停车准备开手机导航回去。这时候他看到路边站着一个金色长发的高个女生，吸引基米希注意力的倒不是她美丽的侧脸，也许说“不止是”更准确一点，而是她目测一米九的身高，她此时正光着脚拿着一只跟坏了的鞋在生气。  
现在正好是晚上出行的高峰期不好打车，这附近又是酒吧区，基米希心想哪怕自己是黑社会也不能放着不方便行走的女孩子独自在这，他摇下车窗对女孩说，“你好，不介意的话，我送你一程吧。”  
那个女孩顺着声音的方向扭过脸，打量了他一下穿上鞋一瘸一拐地走过来，“那你下来。”  
“哈？”基米希一瞬间怀疑竟然还有人敢打劫黑社会。  
“你下来，我来开车。不然你知道我家在哪吗？”  
女孩居高临下的样子让基米希乖乖听话下了车，完全忘了还有自己开她来指路这个选项。基米希下了车迎接了她上下打量的目光，“你穿着一身黑干嘛，黑社会啊。”  
“对啊。”基米希不假思索地回答，又赶忙改口，“不是，我不是坏人，你别怕。”  
女孩翻了个白眼“我才不怕你。”她坐上驾驶座脱了鞋，一脸嫌弃地调节座椅靠背，基米希刚系上副驾驶的安全带她就发动了汽车。

基米希坐在副驾驶无所事事，索性就观察起了自己的临时司机。  
“你看够了没。”  
“没，不是，够了。”基米希马上目视前方，车内的气氛突然降到冰点，尴尬的沉默仿佛持续了半世纪，他再次开口，“你这么高为什么还要穿高跟鞋啊。”  
女孩也再次翻了一个白眼，“改善比例你懂吗？”  
“我看你比例挺好的。”  
“我看你闭嘴吧。”

车子在一处住宅区停下，女孩下了车关上车门前和基米希道了谢，基米希终于鼓起勇气问他，“那个，可以告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“莱，莱娜。”女孩说话的时候没有回头。  
“再见，莱莱娜。”  
当然，对方心里骂的那句“傻逼”基米希并没有听到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case有人无法脑补这位金发美女的样子  
> 我贴一张图  
> http://photo.weibo.com/2125755260/wbphotos/large/mid/4322299908163295/pid/7eb4737cgy1fymqe5bupnj20fp0fl0ty


End file.
